Aircraft and other types of vehicles, such as ships, trains, recreational vehicles (RVs), typically include service galleys for preparing meals and refreshments for passengers and crew. For example, a passenger aircraft may include one or more service galleys in a fuselage, such two service galleys positioned at each end of a fuselage. These service galleys or, simply, galleys may be used to store food, equipment, and other items used during operation of the aircraft. Various types of storage systems or, more specifically, larder systems are used for these purposes. Due to the space constraints and the need to store many different items, conventional larder systems use deep larder enclosures and long larder cases extending into these enclosures. However, accessing and handling these long larder cases can be quite difficult. For example, an aircraft may have narrow space available around its service galley, which restricts removal and handling of these long larder cases. Furthermore, once a larder case is removed, the galley may not have adequate space to put this case on, for example, to review content of this larder case and access various items stored in the case. Finally, long larder cases may be very heavy when filled with certain items (e.g., beverages) and/or may be positioned at locations that are difficult to reach (e.g., overhead compartments or floor level compartments). Stacking multiple smaller cases into the same compartment solves some of these problems but, at the same time, presents various other challenges, such as reaching and retrieving inner larder cases from deep compartments. Furthermore, when a deep multi-case compartment is only partially filled with small larder cases, the remaining cases may be unsupported in the compartment and may bounce back and forth between front and back walls of the compartment. This lack of support is particularly undesirable for larder systems used in moving vehicles, such as aircraft, which are subjected to shaking, vibrations, and other motions during their operation.